


Ilusión

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: 30vicios, F/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly no estaba segura de que fuese real, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar y confirmarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilusión

_¿Estoy soñando?_

Detrás de sus gruesos anteojos, Carly parpadeó una y otra vez rápidamente.

En parte quería liberarse de las manos de Jack, las cuales estaban sobre sus hombros, obligándola a mantenerse completamente quieta, pero no era porque quisiese apartarlo, sino porque quería quitarse sus gafas, limpiarlas y poder confirmar sin lugar a dudas que el antiguo rey se estaba inclinando sobre ella.

No era que no lo hubiese deseado, pero no podía creer que fuese real.

Carly contuvo el aire, resistiendo la tentación de moverse y conseguir el ansiado contacto lo más pronto posible, antes de que Jack recordase que estaban en un lugar público y cambiase de idea.

 _¿Eh?_

Tras sus anteojos, sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa al caer en cuenta que aún estaban en un lugar en el que cualquiera podría verlos.

¿Qué pasaría si alguien pasaba en ese momento? Sólo una foto bastaría para que ella hiciese parte de la primicia, en vez de ser quien la consiguiese...

—Ja... Jack... —dijo con un hilo de voz—, e-espera... No deberíamos...

A pesar de sus palabras, Carly no hizo caso al impulso nacido del ataque de pánico y en vez de intentar alejarse cerró los ojos, esperando a que los labios de Jack se posasen sobre los de ella.


End file.
